To Become the Monster Everyone Fears You Are
by OmniUnorthodox
Summary: Naruto glared at the seal in his right eye through the reflection of the water bubble he conjured in his hand. "Black Zetsu, I never knew that your chakra was identical to that of Kaguya Otsutsuki's." The blonde said as he continued his walk towards his Village. "But I will use you to kill every Akatsuki and Otsutsuki member, for destroying the ninja world I held dear to my heart."


"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"Sound Effects."

(Location Change)

 **"Non-human Talking."**

 _ **"Non-human Thinking."**_

 **"Jutsu."**

 **(Background Music)**

 **Shameless advertising: If you're interested, check out my other two Naruto fanfics, my Highschool DxD fanfic, my Fairy Tail fanfic, my One Piece fanfic, my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, my RWBY fanfic, and my Kingdom Hearts fanfic once they come out (One story per week).**

 **My one and only disclaimer: I own nothing of the Naruto Universe except for the OC's (If any) and new ideas I bring for this fanfiction. All rights go to the creator of Naruto himself, Masashi Kishimoto.**

(?)

"SHINK!"

"CRINK!"

"EEERRRR!"

"Damn!" Naruto shouted as he struggled against his chains. There were pure black shackles attached to his wrist, with pure black chains connecting the shackles to the ground below him. The area under the blonde's feet was cracked. The cracks stretched a few feet around him from the point he was standing on. The cracks weren't made from the boy's struggles though, as when he woke up, they were already under him.

But that wasn't even the weird part...

"SHUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu..."

The cracks under Naruto was oozing out some type of vile black chakra. Just by being near the chakra, the blonde could tell that it was highly potent, but something felt off about it. The chains that bound the boy down originated from these cracks as the same ooze like phenomenon came from the chains as well.

"Hup!" Naruto grunted out as he once again tried to pull apart his bindings with all of his strength. After doing this for a couple of minutes, the blonde huffed in exhaustion. Naruto had been pulling against his chains for an indefinite amount of time, to the point that even he became worried. "Where the hell am I...?"

Naruto looked around, there were many of the same cracks oozing out black chakra around the room. Some of the cracks were on the floor, others on the walls, and some above him. The blonde had counted the number, but every so often a new one would appear, so he had given up.

"CR-CR-CR-CRACK!"

Naruto's head snapped to his left as another crater of cracks formed on the ground near him.

"SHUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

The same black chakra began to ooze from these cracks as well. Naruto had at first feared the chakra, and what their potency would do to him, but standing on a well of black chakra himself for an indefinite amount of time with no changes to his body had eased his worries.

Naruto was actually kind of glad that the chakra was here. Around him in every direction, the blonde could only see white stretching out as far as his eyes could see. If it wasn't for the cracks appearing on the invisible walls, ceiling, and floor... the boy would have believed that the room was truly infinite in size. In all honesty, the white would have been maddening if he was to be stuck here for a long time with nothing else to look at.

"Is this my mindscape? But I don't have a Tailed Beast..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he thought about the situation. For this place to be a mindscape would make sense, as his basic five senses, apart from hearing and sight, was cut off. Not only that, but the blonde had fallen asleep within his room, so appearing here would be madness unless he was kidnapped.

And the village's ninja would not let that happen...

But this would bring another list of problems. There were only two ways for a ninja to enter their mindscape. One, a ninja can train their mental fortitude to such a high degree that they would be able to enter the place of their innermost desire. The second way is to have something, no matter how powerful, sealed inside of you.

Naruto has trained in many aspects of being a ninja in order to live up to the expectations that both the Hokage and the Hidden Leaf had placed upon him, but he never had mental training at such a level that he would be able to enter a mindscape. As for having something sealed in him? Well...

All of the Tailed Beast had escaped and disappeared years ago...

"This doesn't make sense... What is going on here...?" Naruto muttered to himself, paranoia and curiosity in his voice.

"FUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto widened his eyes when the vile chakra from all of the cracks in his mindscape began to converge and mesh right in front of him as if being carried by a strong wind. The blonde's hair and clothes were blown every which way from the force of the air, and yet he wasn't blown back due to his chains.

 **"I can answer that..."** A voice, deeper then anything Naruto has ever heard in his life spoke out. The chakra began to shrink and condense until it formed a misshaped sphere. The sphere began to bubble uncontrollably as if to burst from its small prison.

"SQ-SQ-SQUELCH!"

Naruto watched in morbid curiosity as a black arm had burst from the sphere in an unhealthy matter. If blood was added to the mix, the blonde would be sure that many would pass out from the sight alone. The process was repeated a few times until another arm and two legs had grown out of the sphere. The sphere itself began to stretch to form some type of abdomen, and what the boy could guess was a head that was ready to burst forth from the top of the said sphere.

"What the hell..." Naruto whispered as the sphere began to turn into a more humanoid shape, stretching and groaning until it was about his height. Its body continued to bubble until it reached around a normal humans width. Its outline began to grow features until it could at the very least resemble the outline of a human. "Is that... Me?"

Across from the chained blonde, stood a shadowy figure that had copied his outline perfectly. The only difference was that its body was pitch black, and its eyes were both circular and yellow. The figure twitched and jolted for a moment as if getting used to the new body it conjured. Naruto could only watch on warily as the figure stood at its full height that mirrored his own.

 **"We finally meet, boy..."** The figure said to Naruto in the same deep voice that one would think would be humanly impossible to have. Naruto's blue eyes stared into the beady yellow eyes of his shadow double, and the silence was the only thing that could be heard throughout the mindscape.

Naruto raised his right hand to try and touch whatever the thing in front of him was, but was held back by the chains. The blonde's curiosity was peaked now, and he had a lot of questions... It was a good thing that his double said that he would answer them.

"Who are you exactly?" Naruto asked. While the... miasma of chakra took a liking to his shape and form, he clearly wasn't human. The ooze like figure also looked nothing like a Tailed Beast that the scrolls had etched on their paper. The blonde was drawing blanks and needed to know what was sealed inside of him.

 **"I am Black Zetsu. I was artificially made from chakra by someone who is much older than I... Someone powerful. You could say that I am made up of the same chakra that makes a Tailed Beast, just less abundant is size. Though, to some degree, my form is more potent than the chakra created by the average ninja."**

Naruto could only nod. There was an abundant amount of information held in those few words. And a few questions were answered, which saved some time. It was also great that this thing... Black Zetsu, gave a very detailed explanation instead of sugar coating things. "What does this mindscape represent?"

Now, when a human finds enlightenment and enters their mindscape, it comes in the form of their innermost desires. But when you have something sealed within you, the mindscape is the combination of both beings thoughts. For example, a sewer could represent a murky if not downright hateful relationship of both parties involved. This question would tell the boy where they stood in their relationship.

 **"The mindscape simply represents your inferiority to me. While it is true that you may have more combat experience and skills as I wasn't created for the sole purpose of fighting... I have knowledge of everything and everyone since the very birth of ninja. I have recorded and memorized everything to such a degree that I could probably influence history, or change the flow of war."**

Naruto was a little miffed by that tidbit but allowed it to slide. There was no use in getting angry over something so simple as conflicting egos. But that didn't change why Black Zetsu was superior. If what he said was true, then a breakthrough has been found in the form of knowledge. Combine the talents of the two people in this room and you would have nearly an infinite amount of possibilities.

"When were you sealed in me?" This question, while not as important as the others were only asked to satiate the boy's curiosity. Having something with such potent chakra sealed into you whereas the best seal masters and chakra specialist in the Hidden Leaf Village couldn't notice was nearly impossible. Though... unless you are trying to make it appear, it is rare for a seal to show up when chakra is being used. Naruto didn't know where the seal was placed or if it was ever visible. But he was hoping to find this out...

 **"I was sealed into you on the day of your birth... The same day that put you and your village in such a disadvantageous situation... Though the who and the how is still very unclear to me. Though the location of the seal that holds me is somewhere that you should see for yourself."** Naruto blinked in surprise, was he about to see the location of the seal now? How?

"SSSUUUUUOOoooooooooo!"

Black Zetsu simply raise his hand, and something akin to a mirror rose from the white floor. Naruto stared intently at it, and the first thing that the blonde had noticed was that he was wearing his ninja wear. Though the boy went to sleep in his pajamas, he currently had on his black ninja sandals, orange sweatpants, long-sleeved black shirt, and his unzipped short-sleeved orange jacket... Neat...

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Naruto's eyes immediately shot up to stare at his reflection when he heard a low hum filled the surrounding silence. The blonde watched in awe as a burnt orange pigmentation appeared around his right eye akin to the Toad Sage Mode he had seen in books. A burnt orange line had traveled from said pigmentation strait down his face and stopped when it was near his chin. But what really caught the boy by surprise was that the seal appeared directly inside of his right eye in all of it's black and ink-like glory. The seal was a simple swirl with various kanji surrounding it, like the one seen in the Reaper Death Seal.

The only reason Naruto was caught off guard by this was because seals were never created in a human's ocular organ. No scroll had ever kept a record of such a success, and after a few failed attempts, ninja thought it to be impossible. Even some of the greatest sealing masters were never able to do something so out of the norm and spectacular. But, the blonde could think and look at it later... He had one last question... And it was important...

"Alright... And finally... Why... Why after all of these years did you summon me here now?" All of Naruto's other questions were only the build-up for this one, and while the ocular seal was cool, this question needed to be asked. This question had to be the most important one to ask given the situation. The blonde had heard of situations in which the sealed would either help or harm their warden. He needed to know if Black Zestu was a friend or foe.

 **"I summoned you here to help you. Based on what I have seen through your senses, the Hidden Villages are in a critical state. That is why you and many of the children your age was trained beyond the norm of what's considered healthy by your elders. While you cannot use me for combat purposes, you can use my knowledge to gain a lead ahead of all others. From one monster to another, I believe I can be of some help."**

Naruto nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but slowly pressed his lips together into a thin line. A passive silence was created as the blonde truly thought about Black Zetsu's words. It seemed like he had one more question... "Is there something about my body or chakra that I do not know about? How do I classify as a monster in your eyes?" The boy asked in genuine confusion and curiosity. 

Black Zetsu was silent for some time, and Naruto followed suit. The silence was still apparent until the blonde had shifted a bit, growing a bit anxious at not having his question answered. **"You, boy, have an extravagant gift. An ability that, no matter what you do, allows others to love and follow you. And... while a rare few had this gift, they never used it like you have. Using your senses, that is something even I can attest to."**

 **"But I find it interesting... Because nothing in your life would allow this change to happen. Others with you gift were given a heavy burden, been in war, and have experienced just as much as you have... Yet, they never turned out like you have, and never utilized what they had to its fullest potential like you do. The reason I call you a monster, is because you use this gift as a way to manipulate people to the best of your ability in order to open up more options."**

When Black Zetsu had stopped talking, Naruto had visibly relaxed. This little explanation actually explained a lot... Or maybe, it explains nothing but tells anyone that hears this info that there are many people that are highly charismatic. "But... Isn't it normal to use those around you to some degree to get what you need? As long as you fill their basic needs, then they will do the same. I won't call this a gift, nor would I call it something so flamboyant as charismatic... But I truly believe that what I have is adaptability."

 **"Oh~"** Black Zetsu could only look ahead with respect to Naruto's answer. The blonde may be kind, but he is willing to get what needs to be done, done. **"Then I wonder what will win at the end of this conflict: Your adaptability, or my omniscient-like knowledge. Which of these two will help our partnership more when we encounter the inevitable trouble that will be sure to follow?"** Black Zetsu simply raised up one hand and snapped his fingers.

"SHIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"

Naruto had to cover his face with his arm as a blinding light had threatened to take his eyesight away. Even the blonde's ears began to ring at the high pitched sound that was made to accompany the light. When the light and sound had died down, the boy had moved his arm out of the way of his eyes to see what exactly happened. But... When he stood up, he noticed something...

He was no longer chained.

Quickly looking behind him, Naruto could see that the chains had dissipated, along with the cracks and potent chakra that he was standing on. In fact, the entire ground had gone through a drastic change. Fully turning around, the blonde looked up in awe to see his village right behind him. Though the boy could easily tell that he was still in his mindscape for the simple fact that there were no people here whatsoever.

 **"Do you enjoy seeing something so familiar?"** Naruto turned around to face Black Zetsu, who he hadn't notice when he had figured out he was free from his chains. What really interested the blonde, however, was the straight white line of energy that had separated the two. On his side of the line, was the village. On Black Zetsu's side of the line, was the blank white area, though the number of cracks that would spew out potent black chakra had greatly increased.

The entire village wasn't inside of the mindscape, however, as only half of it was. The center of the village that Naruto was standing on was point A, and point B was the Stone Faces. The wall surrounding the village, as well as all of the buildings that were in this half of the village was also here. Besides that, you could only see the very tall trees of the forest as far as the eye could see outside of the village's walls. On Black Zetsu's side, however, was just a lone throne for the being to sit on, as well as the many cracks oozing out chakra.

"I do, but why would you change the mindscape now? What purpose does it serve?" Black Zetsu only released a hum, before walking towards his throne. The throne was as far from the line as the Stone Faces was, and just about as high. Black Zetsu walked up the many black steps that led to his black seat and sat on its hard surface. What truly made the experience mind-boggling was that the throne was even as wide as the Academy under the Stone Faces, even more so when the person who sat down on the cushion had the same outline as him.

 **"The answer is simple."** Black Zetsu said, and Naruto could hear him as if they were still standing right in front of each other. **"You have earned my respect, a great accomplishment in any partnership. We both have different ways of conquering a problem, me using knowledge, and you adapting to the situation... For the sake of the game that I and you will play to see whose way helps this partnership the most, I want us to see each other as equals..."**

Naruto nodded, glad that he was no longer seen as inferior to whatever was sealed into him. Seeing the village in the mindscape also did wonders in calming him down, as everything was still a new experience that came out of nowhere. But the blonde had found everything both enjoyable and knowledgeable and wasn't disappointed at all to any of the events that happened today.

But now it was time to seal the deal.

"So does this mean that we can begin our partnership?" Naruto asked while stretching out his right hand. Black Zetsu had disappeared from his throne and appeared in front of Naruto. The being of chakra hand grasped the blonde's hand with his own and shook it, staring said blonde in the eye.

 **"Of course."** Naruto smiled as his body began to disappear like dust being scattered to the wind from the foot up. The blonde was returning to reality. But although the boy was to wake up and do what would need to be done in the real world, both partners knew...

That things were about to get much more interesting.

(Reality)

 **(Background Music: Naruto OST 1 - Evening)**

"All right, now on to the academy..." Naruto said while exiting his apartment building. The blonde was dressed in his ninja attire, preparing for his graduation day with the rest of the class. The boy locked his apartment door and walked down the stairs on the side of the building and onto the streets below. "I'm glad I was able to get into the last apartment building on the richer side of the village... I don't know what I would do if I had to live in the red light district..."

 _ **"Of course you got in. Not only did you have the required amount of money needed, but the Hokage was able to pull some strings to get you into such a nice building. Without the help of your Kage, village laws that prevent minors from purchasing housing would have left you homeless..."**_ Naruto jumped a little but continued walking at a brisk pace.

A shared ability between the prisoner and warden of a seal is that they can communicate telepathically. Students were taught this early into the academy when it came to the topic of Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki. Naruto was given a hard reminder of this when he woke up with Black Zetsu communicating with him. The blonde found it a bit weird to have another voice in his head, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Yeah, but I had to beg my ass off to get my own apartment to independently live by myself near graduation day. The old man really didn't want me to live by myself whatsoever... He's really overprotective of me." Naruto said with a scrunched up face of mild annoyance. But what was especially embarrassing about that day was the odd look the landowner gave him when he and the Hokage showed up to his doorstep that morning asking for housing.

"CLANK... CLANK... CLANK!"

 _ **"Ah, but speaking of buildings, it seems that another one in your village is under construction."**_ Naruto looked to his right, and true to Black Zetsu's words, a skyscraper-like building was being constructed by various architects and ninja in place of an old and smaller building. _**"Ever since the day of your birth, this village has only economically grown, and made great advances in technology. The same could probably be said about the other villages as well."**_ Naruto could only nod.

"Of course. All of the villages are adapting, fortifying, and making their land stronger overall. War is fast approaching, and everyone wants to be ready for it." Black Zetsu had decided to keep quiet as the blonde made a sharp turn down another street. Tall buildings were being constructed everywhere around the village, and it was hard to not see them when there was at least one on every block.

The first buildings to be reconstructed and fortified was the Academy Building, the Clan Buildings, the Jonin Standby Station, the Leaf Intelligence Building, and the Ninja Tool Research Facility. These five areas were deemed the most important to prepare for war, and therefore a lot of money, effort, and land was given to them, and therefore they have the biggest buildings in the village.

Unknown to those who enter the Leaf Village for the first time, the Academy Building that is located right under the stone face has the Training Hall, Administrative area for giving out missions, and the Hokage's Office in its own area of the building at the very top. Now, the entire building has been built so high that it almost reaches the chin of the lowest Stone Face. The Hokage and Administrative area that had already been joint together long ago at the center of the building has now been named the Hokage Tower, and more land and training areas have been given to the rest of the building for students to use.

The Clans of the Leaf Village had their own land in an area inside of the walls, with their own steady income based on what business they run. For example, the Akamichi tend to the food distribution and farming of the village, and the Uchiha run the police force and lock up criminals. Now each clan was given a plot of land outside of the Village Walls in the form of a large outpost that is about a fifth of the size of their actual clan. Each outpost together formed a barrier of sorts that surrounds the Village Walls, and are the first line of defense against attacks.

Due to the events thirteen years ago, ninja and civilians from smaller villages near the Leaf took up residence here, seeking the protection of the walls. Not only that, but the academy curriculum had become so strict that many had to drop out for fear of their bodies being torn from training. With these two events happening, an influx of Jonin and Chunin came to be, and therefore, a building was made for their residence. The Jonin Standby Station is one of the tallest skyscrapers in the village, and the lower half of it's building serves to house any Chunin in the village. The most ninja gather in this area,

The Leaf Intelligence Building and the Ninja Tool Research Facility became a joint facility. This building wasn't a skyscraper, or as tall as the others, but it took up many blocks of space in its construction. A lot of money goes into this building even after it finished construction so more ninja tools could be constructed. A few such products that have already been massed produced are the flash pellets and chakra weapons. Subdivisions such as the Torture and Interrogation unit has it's own, bigger space, farther from the center of the building.

These three buildings are located close to the academy that stands under the Stone Faces. The reason for such positioning is because of the fact that these buildings are important, and should be safely protected. Having all of the buildings that must be guarded under any cost is much easier when close together. Even the Leaf had taken damage after the spark that could possibly lead to war happened all of those years ago, and took the opportunity to move the Clan Estates closer to the walls so the members of the ninja clans could be some of the first to battle encase they were ever to be breached.

The buildings and areas that took the second highest priority were the Leaf Archive Library, the Leaf Bank, the Leaf Hospital, the Leaf Military Police Force, and the Leaf Training Grounds. These five areas were deemed most important for training and village defense against any invaders that were either foolish or powerful enough to invade. That and these buildings help in the production and advancement of the buildings that took the highest priority.

The Leaf Archive Library, Leaf Bank, and Leaf Hospital have all been joined together. The hospital takes up the most space, making a large building that is comparable to that of the academy. The bank can be found on the ground floor of the hospital where the receptionist for the hospital is. The vaults that contain the cash, however, is underground under the entire building. The Archive Library, which holds confidential information, is located under the vault accessible via a secret passageway that only very few know about, Hokage included of course.

Like the Jonin Standby Station, only Jonin and Chunin can enter the Leaf Military Police Force. The police force has recently added members of both ranks from all clans and even a few clanless ninja. The location of this building is much closer to the very center of the village, rather than closer to the office of the Hokage: But only because The Jonin Standby Station has to be quick to receive orders, while the police force must be in a position to send ninja anywhere at any time due to the criminals inside the walls.

The training grounds are located near the recently moved Clan areas and are under their supervision. Each training ground was molded by ninja who wielded the elements to shape the land. Each training ground specifies to specific training techniques, and have special mechanics in each of them created by the Leaf Intelligence Building and the Ninja Tool Research Facility to take said training a step further.

Naruto had visited all of these areas with the Hokage sometime in his life, and when he had reached a certain age, was even able to visit the secret Archives... Though he wasn't able to look at anything... But the blonde guessed it made sense as to why the hospital building is so close to the academy, instead of the center of the village for everyone to easily access.

Naruto had turned another corner onto the main road that led straight to the academy. The main road was one long road that extended from said destination all the way to the village's gates. Though it's for this reason that the road itself is so heavily guarded, as one could see ninja jump from rooftop to rooftop, watching the citizens walking on the street below.

 _ **"You have two presences behind you... Presences similar to yours..."**_ Naruto perked up a bit and turned his head to the side to look behind him. Further down the street, two girls were chatting away while heading to the academy. The blonde knew them very well, seeing as they were his siblings. The boy just shrugged and waited for them, he wanted to talk to them today anyway.

One of his sisters had the same blonde hair he had, but longer and in twin tails. She had his eyes, his whisker marks, and his skin color. She was his twin in just about every way except gender. She even decided to dress like him, with a short sleeve black shirt to his long sleeve, and a sleeveless orange jacket to his short sleeve one. She finished her look with black ninja sandals and orange shorts that traveled mid-thigh. That was Naruko Uzumaki, the youngest of the triplets.

The other sister also had the same whisker marks on her cheeks but looked and dressed differently from the two. She had long red hair just like their mother, had violet eyes instead of blue, and a paler skin color. She was much more of a fraternal twin, then an identical one. She had a red skirt with a slit at the right, and black leggings that traveled below her knees. She had a sleeveless black shirt, and a long-sleeved red jacket littered with seals. She finished the look with her own black sandals, but these traveled up to her shin. She was Mito Uzumaki, the oldest of the triplets.

When both girls noticed their brother standing in the middle of the road, they walked at a faster pace to meet up with him. When the three met up, they walked towards the academy together. "So how are you two coping with living by yourselves?" Naruto asked his sisters. He wasn't the only one that had to beg the Hokage to live independently. Since the triplets were becoming ninja, they thought that living independently would help them grow up faster.

"It's a bit lonely, but I'm excited none the less!" Naruko answered with a more than eccentric smile. She was always the loud and brash one of the siblings, and let it show every single time someone allowed her to. She lived in an apartment on the richer side of the village, a little closer to the Hokage Mansion than the other two.

"It's quiet, which is good because I like to work on my seals..." Mito answered with a low tone and a blank expression. She was always the quiet and smart one of the three and loved to be alone more than all else... Even though she would always be more than willing to help out her siblings on their pranks. She lived in an apartment on the richer side of the village the farthest from the Hokage Mansion.

If you were to ask anyone in the village, then Naruto would be the combination of his sibling's personality. Many had stated that the male blonde had a personality that always contradicted itself, especially when he loses himself. Naruto allowed this contradiction to show multiple times, creating somewhat of a rift between himself and the citizens around him. The boy would always become guilty of his actions because it always increases his father's workload.

 _ **"There is a powerful presence in front of the academy, it's waiting for you to arrive..."**_ Naruto snapped out of his daze to look up, and speak of the devil, the Fourth Hokage was standing at the entrance of the academy, waiting for his children to arrive with a small smile on his face. Strands of facial hair were growing everywhere on his face, a sign that the man forgot to shave again. Minato had been working tirelessly to prepare his village for war, and everyone could tell with the bags under his eyes...

Especially since the Third Hokage died that day... His knowledge of war and the village would have been extremely helpful. It was especially because of this, that the citizens would always mourn the loss of their loved ones, and cursed the ones that attacked the village, the same people who had placed all of the villages in this mess.

Because the day catastrophe struck was on the same day the triplets were born, their birthdays were always somber, none of the triplets got a grain of happiness from that day. Their parents tried everything to make them feel... Special... But the triplets could only believe that their birthday was a cursed one.

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had promised his sisters that he was never going to think that way again, and only look for the happy things in life... Just as they promised him the same. But out of the three of them, he was always the pessimist stuck in the past.

Minato walked towards his children, his small smile became an even bigger and prouder one. The triplets could even see their mom, Kushina, right behind him, but she held a slightly more somber expression. Minato clapped his hands together to get his children's attention, and they gave him what he wanted. "It's about time you three made it, you were about to be late to your graduation day." The man said, his voice more jovial than ever.

It was finally time to start their ninja careers.

 **Omni's Rant Corner**

 **Do you want to know what I hate that goes into many Naruto fics nowadays... The civilian council. The civilian council isn't even real in the Naruto Universe, and yet they are used so many times. Usually, when people make a fanfic about this series they go off of what they know from other fics, and the civilian council was used so much that other people think they are real. LOOK IT UP! I get TIRED when people don't even use a real concept to justify all the bad means in the story.**

 **Easy ninja academy training? CIVILIAN COUNCIL! Sasuke's privileges and glory? CIVILIAN COUNCIL! The TORTURE and RAPE of Naruto within so many fanfics... THE CIVILIAN MOTHER FUCKING COUNCIL! HOLY SHIT MAN! JESUS CHRIST! I BET PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THERE IS NO HOKAGE TOWER AND THAT THE OFFICE IS ACTUALLY IN THE ACADEMY! It makes you wonder who created the concept and for what purpose, because the civilian council had potential, but it's ruined now. Eh... Oh well... That is it for today's rant corner.**

 **So don't forget! Fav, Fallow, Review. Get good grades, stay in school, and if a man climbs down your chimney during Christmas... Call the cops!**


End file.
